


Fake It Till They Make It

by klutzy_girl



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Drama, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave)". Neither of them will admit it, but Rayna and Deacon miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till They Make It

Although neither one of them will admit it, Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne miss each other. Even though it’s only been a few days since they last saw each other, the two haven’t gone this long without talking or seeing each other since he went to rehab and she ended their relationship. (Of course, that had lasted much longer and it had driven them both insane, but they don’t talk about that period in time much.) 

Rayna just knows that Deacon would be thrilled that she went out on her own and convinced the producer to give her music a shot. But she doesn’t want to think about him because then her path leads down a dark road, the one where she admits that she’s still in love with him. She’s married and it’s not going to happen between them again. Rayna ended the relationship for a reason and nothing has really changed her mind. And although Teddy has screwed up multiple times, she still loves him. It doesn’t matter that their problems are getting worse – They’re completely unrelated to Deacon anyway. (At least that’s what she tells herself, but her dreams paint a different picture, one she tries her best to forget about.)

The past needs to stay in the past and Rayna is trying to accept that. It’s harder than she thought it would be, however.

Deacon loves sharing his day with Rayna or telling her about Scarlett’s latest activities into the music world, so it kind of feels like he’s going to implode from everything he’s keeping inside. He likes Juliette, but he can’t tell her what he tells Rayna. She wouldn’t understand so all he tries to do is help her mother. 

He and Juliette don’t have the history that he and Rayna do, and that’s why he doesn’t open up to her. Deacon is still hopelessly in love with his ex-girlfriend, although he hates to admit it, and he feels like he’s betraying her. But this separation is what’s best for both of them. Maybe now they can finally get their heads on straight and stop falling into that repeating trap. 

He loathes Teddy – He’s never been good enough for Rayna – but he’s with her now. And he’s not in denial like Rayna – Those two aren’t happy together and are too stubborn to admit it. But Deacon is not about to make a move on his _married_ best friend, especially when there are children involved.

This break between them really is the best idea, although he’s never going to cop to feeling like his world’s crashing down on him again. He doesn’t want to relapse again either, but it’s hard to stay strong in the face of all of this. 

But neither Rayna nor Deacon is ever going to admit to any of this, out loud or to each other. They’re terrified of the road that could lead them down, so it’s going to stay locked in their heads, maybe forever. 

In the meantime, they are going to try their best to continue doing what they’re doing. Deacon and Rayna will fake it till they make it. It’s worked for them before, even though it is finally catching up to them. 

Deacon and Rayna are the loves of each other’s lives – They’ve loved each other for so long but they don’t know how to deal with it anymore. They had a grip on it before, but lately, life has gotten harder and worse. 

This solution they cooked up isn’t going to last very long for either of them, which Deacon and Rayna don’t realize, but they’ll try their hardest. It’s not going to be pretty when it finally crashes down on them.


End file.
